five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 18 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Monsters
Short Summary Long Summary Liltotto opens a portal and orders the Soldat to advance, much to Shunsui’s annoyance. As he draws his second blade, Diamond Jozu and Flower Sword Vista offer their assistance, with Vista saying four-on-one is not fair. After Shunsui points to the nearby soldiers, Jozu notes the officers as not being redshirts, remembering the reputations of the Donquixote Pirates. Vista tells Shunsui about those Officers, while the Head Captain tells them about the two Sternritter ladies, calling them Captain-Class fighters. After Vista smirks at seeing what Captain-Class means to the best of the MediaWiki:Badtitletext, he and Jozu charge the two Sternritter, with several Whitebeard grunts following. Candice leaps and gleefully sends a lightning bolt into the crowd, electrocuting several. Vista charges her, and effortlessly blocks another bolt. Angry, Candice manifests two bolts in her hands, and uses them like swords, striking at the well-dressed pirate. He blocks and grins, interested in the lightning blades. When several Whitebeard Pirates surround her, Liltotto asks if they want to take her on. When one foolishly says they can take the little girl, she tells them not to judge on looks, and that there’s a reason she’s a Sternritter. She surprises and swallows them with her stretched mouth, calling them unsatisfying. After proclaiming herself as Sternritter G, the Glutton, she’s struck with a Brilliant Punk by Jozu, who promises she’ll pay. She surprises him by getting up, and tells him not to underestimate her. Jozu promises not to hold back, with Liltotto saying she’d be angry if that were the case. She thinks she’ll have to use Blut Vene and the Glutton, and shouts to see what diamonds taste like. Gildarts arrives at Guy and Azuma’s battlefield, shocked at the damage. He asks if Guy did all this, then notices Azuma’s corpse with the Guild Mark of Grimoire Heart, remembering them as a destructive bunch. A pirate tells Gildarts that their medic and Katsuyu have stabilized Guy, adding they should move. Gildarts orders the medic and a guard to stay, taking the others. He notes the lightning from earlier was unnatural, knowing the battle isn’t over. Elfman continues his duel with Pink, noting him as being much stronger than Dellinger, proving himself a man. While Pink admits Elfman has some qualities of a real man, he derides him as not being one, earning an angry growl from Elfman about not having to prove anything, since his friends know him as a real man. Pink sees that as admirable, but still says he’s more of a man. Before Elfman charges, Katsuyu appears on his shoulder, introducing herself and the mission Sakura gave her. After she tells Elfman she already reached everyone else, he lets her stay, praising Sakura’s manliness for going to those lengths for other. Ichigo still hasn’t managed to hit Midnight, starting to bore the Wizard, who says he should find someone else if this is all Ichigo could do. After Ichigo insists he will beat him, Midnight wonders if the other Acts are more bark than bite. Before Ichigo attacks for the insult, Katsuyu perches on his shoulder, introducing herself, while explaining Sakura summoned her to heal everyone and to track him down. Ichigo then promises to thank her. Katsuyu then uses Sakura’s Chakra to heal Ichigo, shouting at how awesome it is when his strength returns. Midnight realizes his opponent is back in shape, but reassures himself that it won’t make a difference. Ichigo then says it’s time for another round. Meanwhile, Katsuyu tells Sakura not to push herself, saying she’s just one person. Sakura refuses, saying one person can be the difference between life and death, remembering Tsunade’s teachings. Katsuyu defeatedly states Sakura inherited Tsunade’s stubbornness and talent, adding they’ll save many thanks to her. At that point a disturbing, giddy fe/male voice asks if removing Sakura will cause death. Fuguki pounces towards Ikkaku, causing the Soul Reaper to leap away with Katsuyu in tow. When she fearfully shudders at Fuguki’s form, Ikkaku shouts in excitement about the challenge. When Millianna argues with Katsuyu about only wanting kitties on her shoulder, Ikkaku yells for her to focus, with the Slug responding he should take his own advice, eyeing Fuguki right above him. After Ikkaku flash steps away, Katsuyu asks for him not to go that fast again, earning a shout for her to get off if she doesn’t like it. Jinbei tells Ikkaku not to be rude, with Hack adding he should thank her and Sakura for healing them. Ikkaku asks if they’re his parents, with Millianna repeating she wants a pretty kitty, and not an icky slug, depressing the slug. After Jinbei tells “Lady” Katsuyu she’s just as important as the soldiers, she thanks “Sir” Jinbei. When Ikkaku and Millianna question the “Sir” part, Hack asks if they really thought she would give them that kind of respect after their mean comments. When Fuguki roars, Jinbei remembers they can’t lose focus, and Ikkaku snarks it’s kind of hard to with a giant fish monster, with Hack thinking about when Ikkaku himself managed that. Jinbei tells Katsuyu to get in his robe, since she’ll be safer, and she complies, making similar moves on the other three. Jinbei then states their plan, with Millianna providing backup while preparing to bind Fuguki, while the other three launch a full frontal assault to keep focus away from her. Ikkaku thinks it’s a shame they can’t cut him up, saying he’s in the mood for sushi. Realizing his poorly chosen words, he apologizes to Jinbei and Hack. After Jinbei tells him to forget it, Ikkaku shouts as they begin the charge. Fuguki roars out a wave of water, forcing the four to leap from the ground-shattering liquid. Ikkaku slashes at Fuguki, only to be stopped by his tough skin, and forced to dodge his fist. Jinbei then steps up with a successful Fishman Karate: Shark Brick Fist, forcing a roar of pain from Fuguki. Hack then follows up with a Fishman Jujutsu: Water Heart, slamming Fuguki and sending him flying. When Ikkaku compliments the Fishmen, Jinbei says it’s too early to celebrate, pointing at Fuguki getting on his feet. Then, Millianna uses her Nekōsoku Tube to bind him, confident she stopped him. Fuguki roars and breaks through, with a stunned Millianna saying his Chakra should have been sealed. Jinbei states it was pure physical strength that broke through. Ikkaku then asks Millianna if she has anything stronger, with her replying it will take a bit longer due to its strength. After Ikkaku wonders why that’s always the case, he hears Fuguki roar, noting they probably just made him angry. Jinbei then promises Millianna they’ll give her time, telling to do whatever she has to. After giving the noble Fishman a mock salute, she starts gathering Magic Energy. When Jinbei looks to the other two men, they repeat they’ll do whatever it takes. The three charge again, with Fuguki throwing his fist, caught by Jinbei. He then throws a punch into Fuguki’s chest, declaring that while he’s useless on land, he’ll never lose to someone like Fuguki. Hack gives a Fishman Karate: Flying Fish Chop to Fuguki’s head, sending him stumbling. Ikkaku gives a “Split apart, Hōzukimaru”, swinging to bury his blade is Fuguki’s shoulder. The Ninja rips out the blade easily, with Ikkaku cursing the fact he couldn’t cut deeper. As he tries another strike, Ikkaku is backhanded with a vengeance. Jinbei calls his name, but Hack reassures him the Soul Reaper will be fine, sending a Fishman Jujutsu, Waterspout Drill slamming into Fuguki. He responds with a belch of water, which Jinbei stops with a Fishman Karate: Sharkskin Palm, though he still feels the pain from the high-powered water, amazing Hack by shrugging it off. Hack expresses awe at Fuguki’s durability for still standing after a Waterspout Drill. Jinbei points out the damage the attack did, concluding one more powerful attack will take him down. Hack grimly states animals evolve, thinking he won’t successfully hit him twice, or run the risk of hitting Jinbei while he distracts Fuguki, with the former saying they might have to. Ikkaku wraps Hōzukimaru around Fuguki’s neck, yelling for the two Fishmen to hit him now while he keeps him there. While Jinbei thinks about Soul Reaper dedication, Hack yells for his attention. Jinbei states they have only one shot, with Hack proposing combining their Jujutsu to finish it. They put their Fishman Jujutsu together and slam a Twin Water Heart into Fuguki, who roars in pain and collapses. Millianna then uses an Ultimate Nekōsoku Tube to bind Fuguki, who doesn’t resist this time, cheering while she does it. Jinbei admits being worried, with Hack suggesting they should be more careful with the challenging otherworlders. Jinbei asks whether Ikkaku is fine, who grins and gives a thumbs-up, saying Jinbei was awesome. The Fishman smiles with his own thumbs-up. At that point, Katsuyu screams, causing Jinbei to ask what’s wrong. The slug says her clone with Sakura was killed, and its last memory was an enemy taking aim. While Millianna expresses confidence in Sakura, noting other problems, Jinbei notes Sakura can’t heal anymore, meaning Katsuyu’s own Chakra is all that’s left, making Millianna realize more people will die. When she asks what to do, Ikkaku tells the others to find her, saying he can’t do much right now, saying he can guard Fuguki when Katsuyu heals him. Katsuyu suggests heading south, where there was no mist nor vines, and they’ll follow the trail of destruction to her, with Jinbei thanking her and moving out. Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Zoro are still arguing about directions, annoying their onlooker so much, he decides to show himself and make his move. Ezel then surprises them with a Ōtenta, forcing them to leap away from the torn-up ground. While Zoro asks what he is, and Kenpachi notes his strength, Ezel introduces himself as a Demon Gate of Tartarus, promising the humans will be his next meal. Zoro grins at the opportunity of fighting a real demon, but Kenpachi tells Zoro to get in line. The Pirate protests he saw Ezel first, but Kenpachi states they saw him at the same time, with Yachiru piping in Kenpachi wins by default. Kenpachi asks if Zoro wants to start something, with Zoro not disputing the possibility, remembering he’ll have to beat Kenpachi to be the World’s Greatest Swordsman, amusing Ezel. When Kenpachi asks how the dispute will be settled, Zoro rules out fighting, knowing Shunsui, and others up the chain of command, would be pissed if they fight over who gets him, both deciding on one way. Ezel is utterly shocked when they do Rock, paper, scissors. Zoro wins, with Yachiru shouting Zoro cheated, and Kenpachi starting to agree with her. Ezel loses his patience and sends a Ōtenta. After the two dodge, Kenpachi gives Zoro the go ahead to fight Ezel, with Zoro asking why he needs permission. Kenpachi grins that he needs to stay strong, since they will fight before the war is over, and Zoro grins in response. He draws Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui, asking Ezel who the real demon is, earning a disdainful laugh from Ezel. Ezel charges Zoro, and when he notices the third blade, figures out his identity, thinking all three will be needed if he doesn’t want to die. The Demon swings a Dōjigiri, which Zoro cancels out with a Great Hawk Wave, with a grin from Ezel at the challenge. When Zoro notes Ezel’s unusual power, he names it as his Tenga Goken Curse that turns his arms into blades. Zoro says nothing beats an actual blade’s steel, with Ezel insisting superiority. Zoro then uses a Two Sword Style: Nigeki Flash, which Ezel blocks with his arms. Zoro charges and Ezel blocks the ensuing strike with his bare hands. The Demon grins as he knocks Zoro with a tentacle and sends an Onimaru. Zoro tries to block with crossed blades, but the shockwave explodes to knock Zoro down. Yachiru squeals in enjoyment, saying Kenpachi should have fought, but the big man says he can tell Zoro is just warming up. Zoro is still standing, mostly unharmed, and compliments Ezel as a half-decent opponent, saying most of his opponents in the New World were weak. Ezel scowls and screams at being underestimated, wildly swinging easily blocked hand-strikes, yelling for Zoro’s death. Ezel sends a Juzumaru, while Zoro cancels it out with a Great Rhino Rampage. Ezel charges, asking if Zoro can dodge close range, knocking the Pirate back by slamming his tentacles into the midsection. Ezel and Zoro simultaneously use a Juzumaru and a Two Sword Style Sword Draw: Black Rashōmon, sending out a massive gust of wind when colliding. It is revealed that Ezel was sent into a tree, with blood spurting out of his shoulders, the Demon in shock that Juzumaru was matched. He wonders if Zoro is a demon, thinking it’s the only possible explanation, dismissing Wendy, who previously beat him, as basically a dragon. Ezel then shakes those thoughts, deriding Zoro as a puny human, deciding to prove himself a true demon. Ezel then rages about having it with Zoro thinking he can match him, with Zoro scoffing that he’ll give Ezel a handicap if he wants victory so bad. He’ll just use One Sword Style until Ezel proves strong enough for the other Styles. Consumed with anger, Ezel screams and rages for Zoro to die, beginning a Juzumaru, but Zoro finishes him with a One Sword Style: 360 Caliber Phoenix before he can finish. Kenpachi grins as he says he should definitely fight Zoro. It is revealed that everything above Ezel’s lower two arms was blown off, with Zoro adding Demon to the list of creatures he’s beaten. Kenpachi laughs, complimenting Zoro. Machvise keeps slamming soldiers, and then reveals he ate the Ton Ton Fruit, becoming a Super Weight Man. Liltotto tells Machvise to focus, while complaining about Jozu not letting her eat him, with Jozu snarking he doesn’t care. Vista and Candice clash with a Rose Rondo and a Lightning Bolt, cancelling each other out. Diamanté and Shunsui clash blades, with the former joyfully commenting on the latter’s strength, with Shunsui simply responding he is the Head Captain. Machvise prepares a Ton Ton 10 Ton Slam, but then a chant of “Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth,: Aeolus” is given by Gildarts, which sends Machvise flying backwards, right into Liltotto and Candice, with the first girl warning the second, who gives an “Oh CRAP”. When he hears a wizard compliment him, Gildarts proudly thinks he took out all three, but Candice knocks away Machvise, while holding an unconscious Liltotto. Candice mutters about using Blut Vene at the last second, then screams and curses at Gildarts for ruining her appearance. She then transforms into her Quincy Vollständig, promising to fry and kill Gildarts, who sighs about it not being easy. At that moment, civilians with dead, soulless eyes and gray skin emerge from the woods. While Gildarts reacts with horror, Candice thinks Giselle Gewelle is finally getting things started. S/He is then shown noting being aroused by all the chaos and death, deciding it’s time to have fun. Appearing Characters Liltotto Lamperd Shunsui Kyōraku Jozu Vista Diamanté Machvise Candice Catnipp Gildarts Clive Might Guy Elfman Strauss Señor Pink Katsuyu Ichigo Kurosaki Midnight Sakura Haruno Fuguki Suikazan Ikkaku Madarame Millianna Jinbei Hack Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Roronoa Zoro Ezel Giselle Gewelle Abilities Magic *Binding Magic **Nekōsoku Tube **Ultimate Nekōsoku Tube *Crash **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth,: Aeolus Fishman Karate * Shark Brick Fist * Flying Fish Chop * Waterspout Drill * Sharkskin Palm * Twin Water Heart Fishman Jujutsu * Water Heart Quincy Powers * Blut Vene * Vollständig Schrift * the Glutton * the Thunderbolt ** Lightning Bolt Curse * Tenga Goken ** Ōtenta ** Dōjigiri ** Onimaru ** Juzumaru Devil Fruits * Ton Ton Fruit Weapons * Sandai Kitetsu * Shusui Zanpakuto * Hōzukimaru Techniques * Brilliant Punk * Two Sword Style: Nigeki Flash * Great Hawk Wave * Two Sword Style Sword Draw: Black Rashōmon * One Sword Style: 360 Caliber Phoenix * Rose Rondo (literally meaning "Rose Round Dance") * Ton Ton 10 Ton Slam Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 17 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Guy vs Azuma Next Chapter: Chapter 19 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Walking DeadCategory:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign